


Ask for Forgiveness, Not Permission

by The Tepid Teapot (Tallywack)



Series: Disgust is a Relative Term [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Avenger Loki, Bottom Steve, Confused Loki, Desperation, Discussion of ethics, M/M, Scat, Top Tony, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, i'm gross and i don't care, loki is starting to get into this sort of thing, tony isn't good at considering other people's reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallywack/pseuds/The%20Tepid%20Teapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have had a thing going on ever since the 'Hellicarrier Incident'. Tony decides to try and rope Loki back into their play, but of course neglects to actually say anything to the god in question. To Loki's confusion he ends up enjoying what realistically should have been an embarrassing and uncomfortable moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask for Forgiveness, Not Permission

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I've done with my day guys. This is it. I'm feeling very classy right now.  
> So, FYI, in most if not all of this series (with the first story being the exception) Loki is living at the tower freely. So just pick your fave Avenger!Loki/Loki living at the tower fic to slot into the part where the plot and backstory would normally go. :D  
> This isn't beta read, because, eh, I like posting things as soon as I finish them.

"Hey Steve," Tony called, coming up behind the soldier, "got a surprise for ya."

"W-what kind of surprise Tony?" Steve blushed.Since the day in the surveillance booth Steve had learned that Tony's 'surprises' tended to be incredibly kinky sex acts.

"Well if you'll follow me down to my workshop you might just find out," Tony winked, sauntering off toward the elevator. "This is probably gonna be just as good as that time on the hellicarrier," he hinted.

That certainly got Steve's attention. He followed Tony down without further comment, mind running over possible scenarios. By the time they entered the workshop and Tony got JARVIS to make sure no one else came down, Steve had worked himself into quite a state, hard member clearly visible in the running pants he was wearing. Tony gave a whistle of approval when he caught sight, before ushering the captain over to two seats set before a large monitor.

"So, umm, if this is gonna be like the hellicarrier, does that mean you've talked to Loki? Is he here?" Steve asked, excited that he wouldn't have to be part of what had surely been an awkward conversation.

"Not exactly," Tony replied, glancing away, "but it's all good, he'll never know."

"Tony, what did you do?" Steve asked, glaring.

"What? Nothing bad. Not really. Its basically a harmless prank. I mean Clint's done worse to all of us probably, " Tony rambled.

" _Tony_."

Shit, that was his 'I'm disappointed in you' voice. "OK, so I kinda spiked his breakfast with laxatives, but seriously Steve, its not that big a deal."

"Tony, if it had been a prank that'd be one thing, but when you're doing it with this kind of intent you should make sure people are OK with it first," Steve stated, disappointment clear on his face.

"OK, OK, so maybe I screwed up." Tony sighed, "Look, it won't happen again, and I promise I'll apologize and try to have that talk with him when he gets back, but for now can we just enjoy what's already going to happen?"

Steve sighed in exasperation, for a genius Tony frequently just didn't get basic concepts. He shouldn't go ahead with this, but Tony was right, things were going to happen whether they watched or not, and it wasn't really all that much different from the time they had watched him on the hellicarrier. Steve let out another sigh, this one of defeat, as he sank down into one of the chairs.

"Excellent! OK, so," Tony sat down as he went into his explanation, "as you know, JARVIS can look through pretty much any camera I want him to, so-" Tony did a flourish as the screen turned on to a view of Loki walking down a busy sidewalk, latte in hand. "All we have to do is watch and wait, and hopefully it'll be a good show."

Steve blushed, thoughts already getting the better of him, but then he realised something. "Tony, what if he just goes in to use a public restroom?"

"Excellent question, Spangles! And the answer is no. Just no. I made sure to do my research and the laxatives I used tend to take effect with pretty much no warning whatsoever. So, what's likely to happen is that he'll be going along, doing whatever it is he's out doing, and then it will hit and he won't have the time to duck in anywhere. That fast, swear to god."

"Well," Steve mumbled, blushing fiercely, erection back at full force, "alright then."

They sat in silence for a while, both mentally going over various scenarios. Tony finally broke the silence, "You know he hasn't had a shit in like a week or something?"

Steve looked up, startled from his thoughts. "And how do you know that?" Steve asked, dreading the answer.

"Weeeeell, since Loki is an ex war criminal, his rooms have a little more security. Some sensors. More cameras mostly. Cameras in the bathroom. I've been watching Loki when he goes to the bathroom," Tony stumbled to a conversational halt.

"Do you have no concept of invasion of privacy?" Steve finally asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame SHIELD!"

"I, you know, Tony, ugggh. We're sitting down and having a long talk about basic decency, and social interactions when this is over."

"Do we have t- Hang on, I think something is happening!"Tony broke off, eyes jumping back to the screen.

Sure enough Loki was looking somewhat flushed, and his gait had changed to a sort of awkward stagger. In the next moment he had dropped his coffee and stumbled back against a wall, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in a startled gasp.

Gods, but where had this come from? One moment he was going down the street contemplating a trip to Central Park, and in the next he was gasping as his bowels cramped sharply and without warning. He shuddered, back pressed hard into the brick behind him, as he felt muscles clenching and unclenching very much without his say so. He shot a quick glance down both sides of the street hoping for a suitable place to use the loo, but the next cramp made it painfully obvious that going more than a few feet would be impossible. 

Oh fuck, it was starting to push out, he needed to get away from all these people. The blushing and panting had already gained him far more attention then he had wanted to draw. With small, shaking steps he moved down an empty side street until he was mostly hidden behind a dumpster, and just in time too.

Tony was already jerking himself roughly, free hand digging into Steve's thigh to ground himself.

Steve knew how he wanted this to go, and in a moment of bold forwardness, instead of stating his desires he acted directly on them. Pushing Tony's hand off his leg, the solider stood and leaned forward, bracing his hands on the table and arching his back to effectively present his ass. He was so hard, and he wanted to feel Tony sliding in and out of him. He wished he could feel the sensations that Loki was having, but this would be close enough.

It took Tony a second to tear his eyes off the screen, but when he saw what was waiting for him he was up and taking care of his and Steve's pants in record time. "Oh, _fuck_ yeah," he gasped, grabbing a handful of the captain firm buttocks.

Back in the alley, Loki was having major difficulty functioning. It was coming out, and he couldn't stop himself, and it felt so _good_. There was a sizable bulge at both the front and back of his pants now. He tilted his head back hand pressed over an open panting mouth, and pushed hard, moaning loudly as a huge load was forced out. It was getting more difficult now, his pants were too full to fit much more, so with shaking hands he undid them and slide them down gasping sharply at the cool air. Most of the shit that had collected fell with an obscene plop onto the pavement. Loki shuddered in need as he shifted to squat over the already large pile, more than ready to feel the rest of it open him up and slide out.

Tony was an incoherent mess at this point, rutting his cock along the cleft of Steve's ass, and the solider wasn't fairing much better. He wanted to feel Tony trusting into him before this was over though, needed to feel that physical similarity to what he was watching. "Tony please," he gasped, cock pulsing in need as he watched Loki let loose all the shit that had collected in his pants.

Tony let out an inarticulate gasping noise, nuzzling Steve's back before taking a few fingers into his mouth and wetting them thoroughly. Tony pressed the first finger easily in, and a second quickly followed. Steve let out a heated groan, hips jolting, as Tony's fingers began to slide in and out of him just in time for Loki to begin a round two.

The god shivered in pleasure as the next mass began to press at his stretched opening, forcing it wider. He pumped his cock in anticipation as the huge load slowly spread him, slipping out a tiny bit at a time.

Tony, seeing how things were progressing, pulled shit smeared fingers from Steve's opening and pumped his cock firmly, spreading the slick mess over his length. He pushed in slowly, savoring the feel of a hot load pressed around his dick. Steve shuddered, hips thrusting back, he felt so full now and it was incredible.

Tony forced himself to wait, knowing what it was Steve wanted, and when he saw Loki gearing up for what looked to be a big push he began to very slowly pull out.

Loki bit his lip, eyes squeezed shut as he pushed against what must be the cause of his recent constipation. It was massive, stretching him wider than any cock he'd ever taken. In fascination he reached back to feel around the taut ring of muscle. He could feel it pressing up against the stretched skin, and out of curiosity attempted to push a finger in only to find that the pressure was too much. The texture was interesting though, it was so firm, and without even thinking he ran his hand along the now nearly foot long piece of shit sticking out of him, as though it were a cock. There was something pleasant about that. The faint sensation it transferred to the inside of his ass was subtle but divine. Another fierce cramp got his attention back to the task at hand though, and with a deep breath he pushed hard again.

As a truly massive log of shit began to slide slowly out of the god Tony began thrusting properly, no longer able to contain himself. Steve bucked his hips back to meet every thrust, even as he tried to keep his eyes glued to the monitor.

Steve hadn't bothered to prep before any of this, hadn't had the opportunity, and aside from that he knew what Tony liked. Now though, he was beginning to feel the growing need to empty his bowels, and it was a need that increased with every hard thrust.

Loki almost came when the ridiculously large blockage finally slipped free. He had to pause briefly, head down, mouth open and panting in exhaustion, but his body didn't seem to care how worn out he was getting. The next cramps came hard and fast, forcing a pile of softer shit to start gushing out of him.

As Loki began to fully unload, Steve found that he couldn't hold back either, and the next time Tony pulled back the captain let loose, pushing Tony's length free along with a sizable shit. He let out a long low moan, head coming to rest on his arms as he continued to push out the load that he'd been holding since his morning coffee.

Tony was dangerously close to cumming when his dick slipped free along with a pile of shit. As Steve continued to push more out, Tony began to slide his cock along the plump cleft of his lover's ass, brain almost short-circuiting as he felt the wet press of shit sliding out against his balls.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" he gasped, pushing back into Steve's messy hole, enjoying the shit that seeped out around his cock.

"Oh! Tony! Mmm _m-ahh~_!" Steve had looked away from the screen in his rapture, but on catching a quick glimpse he quickly refocused on the monitor, trying to pull Tony's attention too. This wasn't something the engineer would want to miss.

"Fucking hell, I'm gonna cum so hard," Tony gasped, hips slamming forward as he enjoyed both the feel of Steve's body and the filthy show on display.

Loki stroked himself in earnest as the still mostly solid shit began to transition into a much more watery gush. It felt so _fucking good_ , why the hell did it feel this good? Now that the shit coming out of him was no longer solid and firm, Loki reached back to try and push a finger into his hole again. It slid all the way in with ease this time, and Loki was quick to add a second and third finger. It wasn't long before he was riding his fingers even as shit continued to spill out of him. The pile between his legs was so large now that he was nearly sitting on it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuuuuuuck_ , I wish I could be inside you both right now," Tony groaned, hips beginning to stutter and lose rhythm.

Steve was getting close as well, and between his own impending orgasm and Tony's loss of rhythm the solider just gave up on trying to thrust back, and leaned forward pushing his ass further back and leaning heavily on the table.

God damn, it was like Steve was presenting himself, like a bitch in heat, and Tony really couldn't take much more of this. With his eyes on Loki, and his hands on Steve, Tony let loose, thrusting desperately, and pulling Steve as far back onto his cock as possible. With a final hard thrust Tony came, spilling himself deep inside Steve's ass. He collapsed against his lover, breathless and boneless in the aftermath of a truly incredible orgasm.

Loki was still at it on screen, one hand on his now somewhat messy cock, and the other buried in his ass.

"Holy fuck, when did he get his whole hand in there?" Tony gasped, pulling his slowly softening cock free.

Steve was still thrusting into his palm, biting his knuckles against the shouts that wanted to escape. So close, he felt like he was going to burst, and-

Steve's brain stopped functioning when Tony carefully pushed his hand into the soldier's now loose, slick hole. He let out a high keening noise, arching his back further, as Tony pushed deeper.

Tony began to move his hand in mirror to how Loki was fucking himself, and Steve's approval was instant and obvious as he began rocking his hips back as hard as he could.

Back in the alley Loki was right on the edge. Gods, but he wished he could get his hand deeper! He strained his fingers a bit further, and then suddenly with a burst of pleasure he was cumming, and cumming, and another large burst of shit spurted out as he pulled his hand back, and nothing had ever felt so fucking good.

Loki collapsed back in exhaustion, letting his legs fall open and pushing weakly as his bowels continued to expel everything within him.

Steve had lost the ability to focus on anything other than the hand squirming around in his ass, and then suddenly, Tony was pressed flush against him, and the engineer's hand was moving to take over fisting Steve's cock, and he couldn't handle anymore, and-

"Oo _oooohh_!! TONY!" Steve shouted as he came, gushing into Tony's palm, as the sensation of the other hand pulling slowly out of his ass pushed him into cumming.

They lay there for some time, both wrecked and exhausted, but also completely sated.

"So," Tony finally gasped, "as soon as Loki gets back I'm gonna go talk to him."

"You sure about that Tony?" Steve asked, turning his head to glance back at his lover. "What if he's mad at you? I'm not saying don't talk to him, just maybe-"

"Did you see how much he enjoyed that?" Tony gestured to the screen where Loki was slowly standing, one hand reaching back to touch lightly at the over-sensitive flesh of his open hole. The god let out a little shudder before pulling his hand away and quickly cleaning himself up with a spell.

"Yes," Steve conceded with a smile, "I suppose you're right. While I don't agree with how you did this.... I am glad that it happened, and I think Loki will be ok with it once you explain. Or, well, I hope," he let out a nervous laugh.

"Hey," Tony said seriously, standing up, "Who could say no to all this?"

Steve just rolled his eyes. "Lets go shower, by the time we're done Loki should be back."

"Hmmm, we might have to take a _long_ time for that."

"What? Why would we-"

"It's just that I happened to notice how much you liked having my hand all the way inside you, and I think if we really applied ourselves I could get at least to the elbow," Tony explained, examining his own arm.

Steve didn't even need to think about his response. Without waiting he grabbed the hand Tony was looking at and pulled the engineer off in the direction of the lab bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with what I'm currently working on please go check out my tumblr. It's pretty much just me commenting on whatever I'm writing at the time.  
> gross-and-uncalled-for.tumblr.com


End file.
